New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Sphere of Entropy
by G-Zero
Summary: 60 years have passed since the Great War of A.C. During the years of peace, colonies have been massproduced, going further away from Earth. Mars was reached and humans colonized the red planet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam.

Author's Note: I'm attempting a story after the series Gundam Wing. I know there are many stories that are in this site about Gundam Wing: many with original characters, new gundams, etc. I know its redundant, but please bear with me. I hope you enjoy my sequel story of Gundam Wing.

History of The A.C. (After Colony) Great War:

(I'll keep the history brief. If anyone wants me to write the complete passage just ask in the review and I'll see if there enough responses.)

A.C. 195

The UESA (United Earth Sphere Alliance) was established in order to govern Earth nations and orbital colonies to maintain order.

The UESA governed the orbital colonies with corruption.

The orbital colonies grew indignant and planned Operation Meteor: secretly sending five Gundams into Earth to break Alliance control on the colonies by sabotaging Alliance military facilities.

The five Gundam pilots independently attacked UESA military facilities.

OZ (Organization of The Zodiac) saw the weakening of the UESA as an opportunity to gain government power.

OZ liberated Earth and the colonies from the UESA.

The five Gundam pilots continue to sabotage without knowledge of the change of power.

The five Gundam pilots were declared traitors of the liberation.

OZ became corrupt.

White Fang, an organization formed by colonial militants, declared a revolution to achieve total independence for the orbital colonies.

White Fang and OZ declared war on each other.

OZ declared defeat.

The defeat of Earth was not enough punishment for the oppression of the colonies.

White Fang positioned the giant space battleship Libra on a collision course towards Earth.

Libra destroyed by the collision of the Peacemillion.

People of Earth and colonies called for total pacifism.

ESUN (Earth Sphere United Nations) formed to rebuild Earth and achieve peace.

Prologue:

Year A.C. 258...almost 60 years have past since the great war between the UESA, OZ and White Fang. Written in history, it was said to be the most devastating war. The equality of the Earth nations and the orbital colonies was at peace under the governing body of ESUN.

A new generation of humanity was born during the millennium. Colonies were built further away from Earth. Eventually, the colonial orbits reached near the Red Planet, Mars. Every nation in ESUN and orbital colonies were in cooperation in funding the development of colonies on the planet.

Mars became inhabitable by colonial technology and the human population immigrated to the new planet. The Martian colonies developed their own government and established Mars as a planet of nations similar to Earth. Mars is ruled by the United Colonial Powers of Mars (UCPM) government.

Due to the depleting resources on Earth to build the Martian colonies, Earth's economy began to decrease. Mars' economy is completely different from Earth's situation. Mars is rich with resources; one source is from the planet, the other is from the asteroid belt nearby. ESUN demanded that UCPM repay for the past efforts. UCPM refused. Outraged, ESUN placed high tariffs on Martian import. ESUN now rely on the nearby space colonies to help the economy of Earth.

The desire for total pacifism slowly diminished as the new generation took peace for granted. The Preventers, an organization formed to prevent future wars, was suddenly disbanded. Tensions between ESUN and UCPM began to rise. The disbandment of the Preventers lead both ESUN and UCPM to vigorously rebuild their military without restrictions.

After a year of tension, both planets were on the verge of an all-out war, a bomb with a short fuse. Just one spark could start the unnecessary violence. A spark did lit. ESUN claimed that UCPM launched a nuclear missile from a Martian space colony straight towards Earth. The missile was destroyed by the sacrifice of an elite ESUN MS team. UCPM denied the accusation from ESUN and demanded that an investigation should be held to prove UCPM's innocence. ESUN denied UCPM's demand and declared war on UCPM.

A conflict has risen thus leading to a new war which would turn into great destruction. It is said "As long as humankind exist, there will always be wars."

Chapter 1: Ignited! War's Fire Begins!

Somewhere in space near the Mars-Earth border line, a fleet of space cruisers are stationed.

"In 0300 hours tomorrow, we will commence an initial attack on a Mars military colony. All personal of this ship are advised to make any necessary preparations." the speakers echoed through the hallway

A boy is walking through the hallway in a pine green and black uniform; the colors of a private in the army. He has black hair and blue eyes, and looked medium built. 

The hallways are dead silent. The only sound he could hear was he rhythmic footsteps. This gave Ziyo a tranquil moment. Although, he doesn't like the silence. It made him think, either good or bad thoughts. Mostly it was just bad memories; memories that tortured him ever since that day.

I guess everybody is in the hanger by now thought Ziyo

After a few turns around each corner, Ziyo reached the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator slid open as soldiers walked out. When the elevator space became available, Ziyo stepped in and pressed the button for the hanger level. 

Ziyo stepped out of the elevator and felt his weight decrease. He started to float in the air. No surprise; the hanger area is always set on low gravity, making it easy for mobile suit maintenance. Mobile suits. It had been a long time since any nation built these mechs, that is, before this war started. These giants still amaze Ziyo. 

The hanger was enormous. The Earth assault space cruisers were created to house many mobile suits. Ziyo gently pounced from the ground and drifted towards his mobile suit. The area was very busy. Mechanics were floating around; performing maintenance, taking orders on what to do next, and any other stuff mechanics would do in this hour.

Ziyo reached his mobile suit, the mass produced Gemini unit. The Gemini stood dormant and looked as if it was a statute. The main color of the Gemini is black with blue side-details. Every normal private in the MS force is assigned to a Gemini. Landing near the chest of the unit, Ziyo opened the cockpit hatch. 

As the hatch slowly opened upwards, Ziyo went in. He landed on his seat and moved a keyboard panel in front of him. The technology of mobile suits of this century are more advanced than the last century's mobile suits. The MS now have faster CPUs in which information can be processed in top speed; essentially useful in times of combat. The MS are now like computers...destructive computers. As Ziyo started to type on the keyboard, a familiar figure landed in front of the cockpit.

"Checking up on your unit?" greeted a feminine voice

Ziyo looked up and saw a brunette with aqua green eyes, wearing a navy blue jean-outfit; the color of an ESUN mechanic.

"Hey Alice. Did you finish the upgrades I asked you to do?" replied Ziyo

"I reinforced the shield, loosened the joints, and increased the power of the beam rifle." said Alice

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm going to take a break now. I'll see you later."

That was Alice. She and Ziyo met in a military academy. It has been five years since they known each other. Ziyo can always count on her, she is the closest friend he have. During the years in the academy, Ziyo majored in aviation while Alice majored in mechanics. When ESUN began building mobile suits, Ziyo and Alice's major changed in structure.

Ziyo returned to configuring his mobile suit. His fingers rapidly pressed on the keyboard as program windows appeared on the screen. Configuring the Gemini to his match style is crucial if he is going to fight in the frontlines. He can't die, not yet, he wanted to find answers.

I'm not going to be another expendable pawn. thought Ziyo

After several hours in the hanger, Ziyo retreated back up to the lounge. The area was crowded. The air was filled with words jammed together simultaneously that gibberish was all could be heard.

Alice was finishing her drink from a straw and saw Ziyo. She threw the empty plastic bottle into a container and walked towards Ziyo, meticulously dodging fellow crew members.

Ziyo was eating his dinner alone. Alice took a seat across Ziyo.

"Just like you siting here alone." said Alice

Ziyo was about to open his mouth to speak, but Alice interrupted his action.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Ziyo frowned at Alice while chewing his food and swallowing it.

Alice continued, "Would it hurt to make friends in here?"

"Yes." said Ziyo

"Don't be like that." sighed Alice

"What's the point? I won't be seeing most of these guys by..."

Ziyo trailed off and looked at Alice. Her eyes were filled with sadness. Alice was the sensitive type; she doesn't like violence at all. But, it was the inevitable future. War will bring casualties.

"I'm sorry." said Ziyo

"Ziyo, please be careful tomorrow. I done everything I could as a mechanic."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying."

Ziyo finished his meal and got up with his food tray.

"I'm see you tomorrow, I'm tired."

"Good night."

Alice looked onward as Ziyo left the lounge. Why be so anxious? She saw how Ziyo did in his training in the Lunar base.

"But, it's not the same..." mumbled Alice

Ziyo stared at the void while resting his body on his bed. It was dark in the dorm; most of the soldiers went to sleep. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be real combat. Soldiers against soldiers, all because two sides can't get along. Ziyo hates how governments solve their problems using force. Why does the people have to fight "their" war? Why can't they fight each themselves? Leader against leader. But, that's not how politics work.

Ziyo turned to his side and closed his eyes, which were getting heavy. After a few minutes, Ziyo fell asleep.

Sirens were sounding across the hallways as soldiers quickly dressed up and ran to nearest elevator. As soon as the doors slid open, the soldiers went to the lockers near the hanger and put on spacesuits. Then, they pounced towards their units, into the cockpit.

Ziyo sat on the pilot seat and pressed a button on his helmet to closed the front screen as the air pressurized around his face.

"Good luck." said Alice as she gave Ziyo a thumbs-up

Ziyo saluted and closed the cockpit hatch. The room was dark as first, then the controls lit up. Ziyo's Gemini was up next to the catapult. Machinery gracefully place the Gemini into position and a countdown started.

3...

Ziyo's heart was beating, he could almost hear it.

2...

So that's space. thought Ziyo as he looked into the horizon.

1...

"Ziyo Shen! Gemini Unit! Launch!" shouted Ziyo to confirm the launch

The Gemini thrust forward sharply and Ziyo felt the force; almost if his soul was left behind him. The Gemini flew into space and its thrusters powered on. Ziyo looked around and saw that the battle had started.

"Attention 26th Lunar team, go straight towards the colony! The other teams are occupying the frontlines! Repeat!..." said the speakers in Ziyo's helmet

Ziyo quickly grabbed the transformation switch above him and slid it forward. The Gemini began to tranform into Jet Fighter mode; Gemini's lower half and head rotated 180 degrees, the legs split horizontally into two-revealing additional thrusters and slid forward, the arms folded into a secure position, and the sheild attached to the front of the Gemini as two wings spread from the back.

The other Geminis followed the routine and flew through enemy fire. Ziyo looked at the video screens; there was chaos everywhere, many mobile suits were exchanging fire at one another, eventually the mobiles suit from each side exploded and scrap metal dispersed at every angle. The explosion would produce a bright flash on Ziyo's screen; he involuntarily squinted his eyes from the display.

Ziyo's Gemini detected that he was targeted by enemies. Ziyo quickly took evasive action. Two enemy units were relentlessly firing their assault rifles at Ziyo; the bullets were seen as flashing lines of yellow. These were the mass produced units of Mars; the Zagas. The coloration of the Zagas was black, which camouflages them almost effectively in space. The Zagas looked like a cyclops from mythologies.

Ziyo's Gemini flew in great speed while barrel-rolling (an evasive technique which the unit flies in a spiral-like trail). The Zagas that targeted Ziyo were destroyed by ally support. The other Geminis around Ziyo began to dodge hostile fire; some unfortunate units were shot and exploded. The Geminis fired their beam rifles in Jet mode (the beam rifle is attached to the base of the right arm. The Zagas in front were destroyed as some escaped death for another minute.

Ziyo saw the entrance of the colony; it was guarded by more Zagas. Ziyo fired his beam rifle at the direction, following other Geminis. The Zagas evaded, but some were destroyed. The Gemini flew into the entrance and dashed through a long tunnel. As soon as the first Geminis reached the end, a barrage of gunfire flew towards the opening. Ziyo gritted his teeth as he dodged the rain of bullets and missiles. He heard loud crashed and felt a little vibration; he didn't dodge them all. Ziyo peeked at the back camera screen and saw that some Geminis were exploding in the opening.

Ziyo quickly grabbed the switch and slid it backwards. The Gemini returned to Mobile Suit mode in mid-air. Ziyo's Gemini landed on the ground with a loud crash. He quickly guarded himself using the sheild. The system detected a missile heat source in front; Ziyo's Gemini side-thrust left as the missile missed. His heart was beating like a drum; everything started to feel slow.

The successful Geminis that made it in transformed and started shooting their beam rifles. The enemies started recieving casualties. Ziyo strafed left, then right continuously dodging enemy fire as he shot down Zagas' one by one with accuracy. More Geminis flew in and increased the offense. Each side was exchanging fire; mobile suits exploded in minutes. The Zagas defense was losing a lot of units; Ziyo began realized that the Mars forces are losing. Firepower from the defense lines decreased as the Geminis advanced forward.

Ziyo looked around and spotted suspicious movements of a warehouse as the battle went on. The roof opened as two mobile suits sat up, then stood up slowly. Both of them had their green eyes glowed in unison and positioned themselves with a shield and a beam rifle. They had a golden v-shaped crest on front of their helmet.

"Reinforcements..." said Ziyo

Character Profiles:

Ziyo Shen - He joined the military as a mobile suit pilot for a personal reason. He pilots with great skill and has great insight. He is very mature, but sometimes he can be sarcastic. He is of Chinese descent, 19 years old, 176cm in height, and 70kg in weight. His eyes are blue and his hair is black.

Alicia "Alice" Daffodil - She is Ziyo's best friend. Her name means "honest flower." She greatly disapproves of war and killing, though she is a MS mechanic. She joined the military to look out for Ziyo. She is of Greek descent, 19 years old, 158cm in height, and 48 kg in weight. Her eyes are aqua green and her hair is brown.

MS statistics:

Gemini - The newly mass produced MS of Earth. Compared to the Taurus, the Gemini is far superior; it is faster, lighter, and more maneuverable. Unlike the old models using the quadrilateral camera lens, the main camera on the head is v-shaped (like Tallgeese III). Due to resource rationing, the Gemini's weapons are only energy type. 

Height: 16.5m Weight: 7.0t Armor Material: Neo Titanium Weapons: Beam Rifle, Beam Saber, Shield

Zagas - The mass produced MS of Mars. Unlike Earth's Gemini unit, the Zagas can use weapons that uses physical ammunition due to the large supply of resources. The design of the Zagas is not based on the Zodiac; the Mars MS have the concept of a red camera eye, like a Cyclopes, for a main camera. The Zagas is designed for direct assault and winning battle by means of power. 

Height: 16.7m Weight: 7.2t Armor Material: Neo Titanium Weapons: Assault Rifle, Bazooka, Beam Gun, Beam Saber x2, Head Vulcan x2, Missile Pod x2 (on hips), Arm Sheilds x2

Author's Comments: I know the image of the characters and mobile suits are very vague to you, but please use your imagination. I wish I could draw them and put them in this page. 


End file.
